Zombies Archives
Zombies Archives is a dlc pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III released several months after Zombies Chronicles. It features classic zombies maps made by the community at Nazi Zombies Plus, completely remastered for current gen consoles. Maps *Abandoned - Magma-Man - February 15, 2011 *Lockdown - Magma-Man - September 28, 2011 *Der Niedergang - 900bv - January 25, 2012 *The Fourth Act - EternalBlaze and Interceptor7 - March 16, 2012 *L.U.N.A.R - Ebon Shadowshot - August 19, 2012 *Leichen im Wasser - Zombiehunter115 - August 24, 2012 *Schule für die Untoten - DeadRaiser - January 11, 2013 *Castle Heartless - Violetofen4 - March 31, 2013 Features While the maps mostly feature the arsenal of Black Ops III, each map has specific weapons included, usually higher in power to compete with the customizable BO3 arsenal. All original Easter Eggs including songs are included unless otherwise noted. Every map features the Ray Gun as well as a super hidden easter egg to earn the specialist weapon, Greedy Shell Fish. Abandoned features the MG42 and Gersch Device. The Easter Egg song is replaced with Ain't No Grave by Hidden Citizens. The Annihilator specialist weapon is in the mystery box. Lockdown features the KSG-1, LEH-1, and LEH-2 as well as the Auto-Changer Machine. The Spectre with Warsaw Camo and Reflex Sight can be earned through a new easter egg. The Auto-Changer machine may grant players a KWW-1, which now acts as a charged specialist weapon, leaving a player's weapon slot empty. Der Niedergang still features the Stalk-X and Accuration Perk-a-Cola as well as the Super Punch Machine, Power-Up Roulette, and Magma Punch Machine. The Kosmische Strahl and the Wunderschrotflinte return, as well as the Galil and Monkey Bomb. A new specialist weapon, the Bevvy 900. The Fourth Act now features full four player co-op, with new voice lines for the previously absent Takeo and Richtofen, who are confused as to how they got there, or why Takeo is the announcer. The Wundergun returns. A new specialist weapon, the Eternal Blaze is included. L.U.N.A.R. features the return of Inflation Beer, the Random Death Machine and Suction Wind power-ups. Daniel Smith is replaced by Greedyselfish. A new specialist weapon, the Shadowshot is included. Leichen im Wasser still features the Shark Suit, now acting as a replacement for the Juggernaut perk, Ammo Box, and the return of the Teddy Fighter and Katana, as well as the Monkey Bomb, RPK and Galil. A brand new specialist weapon, the Zombie Hunter, is included. Schule für die Untoten features the return of Final Stand Thirst Quencher, as well as the wonder weapons Wunderwaffe SA-7, Bear Grenade and Trumpet Gun. The Monkey Bomb and Thundergun also return. A brand new specialist weapon, the Dead Raiser is included. Castle Heartless features the return of the Star Grenade as well as new specialist weapon, the Violet Eclipse. Trailer Ain't No Grave by Hidden Citizens begins to play. The camera pans over a bloody, scratched up, extra detailed floor, steadily points upward to a close up of a mystery box. The camera continues to pan upward until it is facing completely away from the mystery box and move back through Abandoned, now upside down and moving left and right to look out the windows as Nazi Zombies scream and start breaking down the boarded make-shift windows. The camera pans downward/upward to the hole in the ceiling, a zombie jumps through into the camera. Look way down the river, what do you think I see? A faster moving overview shot of a futuristic dystopian city, zooms towards a small building under Lockdown. Shields cover its windows and the massive hole left by a crashed vehicle, the fire burns and ashes fall. Zombies with stun batons and hell hounds charge the building. Gun fire is coming out of the building including the occasional laser. The camera moves closer to the debris from the crash, and focuses on the fire. There ain't no grave, that can hold my body down. The camera pans away from the fire, revealing the devastated no man's land at the Berlin Wall. There ain't no grave, that can hold my body down. Zombies sprint across it. The camera turns to follow where they are going, revealing Ultimus grouped together and firing away. The camera moves to billowing smoke and goes through. Meet me, meet me, in the middle of the air. A massive, beautiful pyramid is revealed in a skyward view out of the clouds, the camera moves into more clouds. If these wings don't fail me, I'll meet you anywhere The camera emerges through smoke to overlook a massive Lunar base. Passed by a giant building. There ain't no grave, that can hold my body down. The camera emerges into a deserted band room of a school. Sweeps across the debris on the floor like a snake, zombie feet can occasionally be seen stepping in front of the camera and running off. THERE AIN'T NO GRAAAAAAVE One of the zombie feet takes up the whole screen and leaves to reveal a massive castle decorated with black hearts. Alice and the Mad Hatter run through a swarm of zombies, including some with the form of playing cards. Alice is firing at them with a small, violet gun that fires an intense, dark purple beam and causes the zombies to crumple up, black and charred. Edward Richtofen laughs, "Rrrrise my children! HA HA HA!" as he throws down a grenade that reanimates a group of dead zombies with green eyes in the middle of a school hallway. Takeo fights zombies underwater in a shark suit, and fires a weapon that hunts down and pierces through the closest zombies. A cryogenic room is panned over showing four frozen figures. Dempsey and Nikolai are firing a Ray Gun and Wondergun at a large, mummified zombie boss. Dempsey uses a weapon similar to the Ragnarok DG-4 slamming through endless zombies near the Berlin Wall. Keats and Navarro hold out in a corner from incoming zombies before one comes in through the shield behind them. The song hits its peak. There ain't no grave, that can hold my body down. Zoom out of the makeshift abandoned shelter. Gun fire is pouring out at four different angles. CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS III ZOMBIES ARCHIVES Category:Magma-Man Category:Zombies Archives Category:Map Packs